


Sun & Moon

by sunnyhyuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, sun and moon spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyhyuck/pseuds/sunnyhyuck
Summary: The sun and moon were cursed to chase each other for eternity.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Sun & Moon

\-- -- -- -- --

How tragic. The sparkling spirit let out a heavy sigh as he settled down by the tree, just like he does every night. The hilltop view really is spectacular. As the soft wind blew, he took the time to admire the stars above him, wishing with his whole heart, that he’d be able to share this view with his love one day.

How ironic. Here he was, a moon spirit, seated under a blanket of stars and yet his heart was restless as he waited for the night to end. 

Finally the time came where the sky was brightening up. And with the first sliver of sunlight piercing through, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He picked up his head to look into the golden eyes he loves. His star is here.

“You took forever Bokuto-san.” Akaashi grumbled as he snuggled closer to his lover.

There it was. The beautiful sound of Bokuto’s thunderous laughter that he had missed so dearly.

“If you think you can do better than that, I’d love to see you try Kaashi.” 

This time, Akaashi’s twinkling laughter was heard and Bokuto’s heart was filled with love and adoration. Why was fate so cruel to them? 

The sun spirit cupped the cheeks of his soulmate and planted a fleeting peck on his lips.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“You know how this goes Bokuto-san. I’ll see you at dusk. Don’t worry.” Akaashi pulled him in for a proper kiss.

The sun was almost halfway up, time was flying by and with that, the frustration bubbling in the two grew. How do you live with being able to see the love of your life for a little over 30 minutes every day? 

\-- -- -- -- --

Bokuto hummed a tune as he continued fiddling with his gift for his soulmate. The sun was finally setting. As he added the finishing touches, tiny stars appeared where his fair lover materialised before him. On cue, as he does every dusk, he holds his hand out to greet Akaashi.

“Beautiful as ever, my love.”

With his hand in Bokuto’s warm one, he couldn’t help but blush.

“It’s the same everyday Bokuto-san, aren’t you tired of it yet?”

“I could never get tired of you, my prince.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes playfully and smacked Bokuto’s chest lightly. Oh, how he missed this warmth. Bokuto revealed his gift to Akaashi as they started their walk down the hill, towards the field of wildflowers.

A flower crown. Such a simple gift, but so intricately woven Akaashi couldn’t believe it had been handmade. It had a golden glow to it, making it obvious that Bokuto had used some magic. 

Bokuto could barely breathe from his nerves. What if the crown wasn't pretty enough? 

A sweet smile graced Akaashi’s lips. 

"This is one of my favourite gifts so far Bokuto-san. Thank you." 

The sun spirit was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and the ethereal view of his lover with the flower crown on. 

\-- -- -- -- --  
  


They reached the field of wildflowers within the next few minutes. Akaashi had Bokuto's head in his lap, as he stroked his hair. They spoke about Bokuto's day and what he saw. 

"Oikawa's bakery seems to be doing well now. It's great to see so many people loving his milk bread."

"Well, you did give the shop blessings for the next 7 years." 

Bokuto smiled as he remembered that day. But the memory was cut short by Akaashi’s nervous voice. 

"It's two days away, love. You didn't forget, right?"

"Of course I wouldn't. I'll see you by the pond, I have a surprise for you."

Akaashi's heart could burst. How much love could you possibly feel for someone? The comfortable warmth radiating off Bokuto, his soft white and black hair, his golden eyes that gleamed so bright. Having him here just melts all of his worries away.

But right now, the warmth between them was decreasing rapidly. The golden boy took the time to take in Akaashi's beauty, maybe that could help him miss him less. 

Akaashi's pitch black hair, studded with sparkles leftover from his shower of stardust, neatly framed his face. Deep blue eyes which mirrored the night sky. Porcelain skin, as soft as you imagine it to be. 

As Bokuto stared, Akaashi hummed their song. 

"I love you Keiji. I'll see you at dawn."

The sun had set. 

\-- -- -- -- --

"There's a way for us to be together."

"Have you _ really _ thought about it?"

"Kinda… But as long as we're together, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Kaashi."

"Do you not want to be together?"

"You know I do. But you know their world is different from ours."

Silence. 

The hand brushing through his messy locks had stopped. With his head in Akaashi's lap, he could see the latter avoiding his eyes. 

Just like that, the atmosphere had turned tense. The sun spirit cleared his throat and sat up. 

"Kaashi…"

"You're right, it's fine. I'm being reckless."

The pale boy lifted his hand to wipe away the tears that had started flowing but it was grabbed before it reached his cheek. Bokuto looked at him defeatedly.

“We’ll find a way, trust me.”

.

.

.

“I trust you.”

And the morning came.

\-- -- -- -- --

It was a special day. 

That rare chance where they could meet in the middle of the day. Bokuto couldn’t stop checking his reflection in the water. Nothing but the best for Akaashi.

As the moon bites into the sun, Akaashi stepped out of his shower of stars and jumped right onto a startled Bokuto. Three hours left before this eclipse is over.

"Bokuto-san!" came his cheerful greeting as he hugged the taller boy. 

Laughs rang through the empty park as the sun spirit spun them in circles. 

"I wish we could do this everyday." Bokuto whispered as he put Akaashi down. 

The black-haired boy simply responded with a loving kiss. As they parted, Bokuto revealed two small sacks he had waiting for them on a bench nearby. 

Milk bread and onigiri in one. And bird seeds in the other? 

"Let's feed the ducks!" Bokuto exclaimed happily as he sat near the edge of the pond.

They fed the ducks happily while munching on the food Bokuto had prepared. Akaashi couldn’t help but notice how radiant Bokuto was. His golden eyes reflected the joy he felt. His skin glowed, especially under the sunshine, and his black and white streaked hair was perfectly styled with not a single strand out of place. The moon spirit felt a blush creeping up his neck. How lucky were they to have found each other?

“What if we became humans?” The words left Bokuto’s mouth before he even realised what he said.

“Shit, I mean… We could do it, right?”

“Bokuto-san… I don’t think that’s possible.”

The golden boy sighed as he fell back to lay on the grass. He took a moment to look up at the sky. The sun was already completely blocked by the moon, over an hour left for them. The fair boy shifted himself and lay on Bokuto’s arm, wrapping an arm around the other’s torso. 

“Remember the ocean spirit who turned into a koi fish? What if we did the same?” Akaashi’s voice came out muffled as he was snuggled into Bokuto’s side.

He felt Bokuto laugh a little at his suggestion.

“You’d be the prettiest owl then Kaashi.”

“Why am I an owl…?”

Thus started their debate on which animal they would be. Light-hearted banter, mixed in with tiny smacks on the chest from Akaashi and the occasional forehead kisses from Bokuto, filled most of their time.

“I’m just glad humans can’t see us.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to have everyone falling in love with you, right Kaashi?” 

“Says you. Everyone would be lining up for you instead.”

The sweet sound of laughter filled the air.

“Let’s stay like this. Forever. You and me.” The sincerity in Bokuto’s voice pierced his heart.

“If we become humans or animals, there’ll be a deadline. And I don’t want our love to ever end.” The crack in his voice gave it away.

Bokuto was crying. Akaashi placed his gentle hand on Bokuto’s chest and propped himself up to look him in the eyes.

“We’ll be okay, as long as we’re together.”

The moon spirit brought his other hand up to wipe away the sun spirit’s tears. The hand placed on Bokuto’s chest could feel his rapid heartbeat.

Perhaps their circumstance isn’t favourable. Maybe they really just weren’t meant to be in love. 

But in that moment where Akaashi and Bokuto looked each other in the eye, they both knew that no matter what they chose, they’d make the best out of it. 

\-- -- -- -- --

Bonus no. 1!!

_ They were under their usual tree on the top of the hill. Bokuto had his head in Akaashi’s lap as usual and Akaashi was playing with his hair while they waited for the sun to rise. _

“We should go to a beach one day.” 

“What if we went to the zoo?”

They were brainstorming for date ideas.

“Kaashi, let’s go to a cafe!”

“Bokuto-san. You  _ know _ they can’t see us.”

“We could still steal a cookie and run. You’re just a coward”

_ That earned him a playful smack on the chest. _

\-- -- -- -- --

Bonus no. 2!

“Bokuto-san, are you…  _ crying _ ?” 

_ The soft glow around Akaashi made him look like he was bathed in moonlight even though the sun was just starting to set. He gently pat the crying boy while the latter wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s legs and calmed himself down. _

“I saw the cutest pair of cats today. One with soft black fur and the other had orange and black spots on it. I called you but of course you weren’t there. I want to bring you to them too but I don’t know if they’re still there.”

_ Akaashi almost laughed out loud. Swallowing his giggles, he helped Bokuto up and wiped his silly tears away while asking him to lead the way to the cats anyway. _

_ [Good news: the cats were still there and they really love snuggling with Bokuto because of how warm he is <3] _

\-- -- -- -- --

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first bkak fic so I hope yall enjoyed it >< Don't forget to leave kudos and comments<3 Thank you for reading and enjoying my fic, I hope it brightened your day :D
> 
> Follow my twt @toorumyaa ^^ lets be moots <3


End file.
